


Besties

by fragmentsxo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Ray goes into Mick's quarters to talk about something.





	

"Knock. Knock," Ray greeted with a smile. 

Mick looked up from the beer bottle he had been drinking and looked in Ray's direction. He nodded slightly signaling for Ray to come in. 

Ray sat down in the chair next to Mick and smiled. Mick wondered why Ray was always smiling. There's no way he could be happy about anything and everything all the time. Then again Mick isn't complaining, his favorite thing in the world is seeing Ray smile. 

"What do you want, Haircut?" Mick questioned, followed by a swig of beer. 

"Do I need a reason to come hang out with my bestie?" Ray questioned, playfully punching Mick in the bicep. 

"We're not besties," Mick stated blatantly. 

There was a silence that fell between the two as Ray studied Mick. 

Ray came into Mick's room to talk to him about his growing feelings for the arsonist. 

Ray couldn't help it, everything about Mick was just so attractive. From his buzz cut to his biceps that Ray would do anything to touch, to the way his raspy voice calls him "Haircut," Ray couldn't help but fall for him. 

"Quit staring at me," Mick said, removing Ray from his thoughts. 

"Oh-uh-yeah, sorry," Ray looked away nervously. 

Mick chuckled slightly before staring at Ray. 

"What do you want?" 

Ray looked back over to the older man staring back at him. Ray's gaze flickered from Mick's eyes to his lips. Mick's lips. The lips that he spent day in and day out imagining the soft or roughness of, the lips that were roughly five inches away from him right now, the lips he's been wanting to kiss ever since he got on the Waverider.

Ray was leaning in slowly, his gaze solely fixed on Heat Wave's lips. Mick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noticed Ray leaning closer to him. Mick stared Ray in the eye as if to look for an answer as to what he was doing. 

Ray's heart began beating at an uncontrollable rate as their lips touched. Mick returned the kiss, surprisingly, and stood up. He moved Ray from the chair he was sitting on and pushed him up against the wall, making Ray let out a low whimper. The kiss was interestingly rough. Ray had never kissed anyone like this before, but he was absolutely loving it. His finger laced together at the back of Mick's neck and Mick's hands possessively grabbed Ray's hips. 

They both pulled away for air and made eye contact. 

"I like you," Ray commented. 

Mick's eyebrows furrowed before his lips formed a smirk. 

"I like you too, Haircut," Mick said before kissing Ray again.


End file.
